Pictures of Passion
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Bari Sax Player. Cadeau pour les filles de FB (et l'anniversaire de Mione ). Snape et Hermione, contraints et forcés, se soumettent à un shooting photo pour des romans d'amour. De réelles étincelles jaillissent...


Pictures of Passion

Traduction de l'OS de Bari Sax Player.

Note de l'auteur : C'est un OS de défi basé sur « endroit bizarre », « lémoné », et « Snape utilise son incroyable voix ». C'est donc dédié aux demoiselles de FB, qui se reconnaîtront. Mais c'est surtout pour Alexandra qui a créé le challenge, Rose qui a posté l'image qui m'a donné l'idée, et Lindsey qui l'a créée. J'espère que vous aimerez !

.

Note d'Aë : Cadeau pour les filles de Facebook aussi ^^ Venez nous rejoindre sur le groupe HGxSS, on s'amuse bien ^^

(et ma page Aesalys et mon blog de vente XD)

MissHermione26 se voit dédier le chapitre, vu qu'elle a trouvé en première que c'était une séance photo pour des romans d'amour ^^ Venez aussi répondre aux questions, ça mettra plus de suspense sur les gagnantes ^^

C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'HERMIONE ! *Clap Clap Clap*

.

oOoOoOo

.

« C'est grotesque. Je ne ferais pas ça. Je refuse » grogna le Professeur Snape alors qu'il allait et venait dans le bureau de la Directrice Minerva McGonagall. « C'est indécent, disgracieux et embarrassant. Je suis un foutu Maître des Potions, pas un genre de héros romantique.

-Eh bien, pour l'après-midi, vous serez un héros romantique » lâcha sèchement Minerva. « Cessez de me parler ainsi, Severus. C'est une affaire réglée. Vous y allez. Voici l'adresse et vous ferez mieux de vous dépêcher, vous allez être en retard. » Elle se leva et tendit un morceau de parchemin à l'homme renfrogné.

« Des romans d'amour » renifla-t-il, arrachant le papier de sa main. « Je ne vais sans doute pas poser seul ? Quel sera le témoin de ma mortification ?

-Il y aura une héroïne adéquate pour que vous puissiez poser, Severus » annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Et vous feriez bien d'essayer de vous en amuser un peu. Vous méritez un peu de joie dans votre vie. »

.

oOo

.

« Oh Professeur Snape, vous êtes là » cria un homme efféminé en se ruant sur lui pour lui saisir le bras. « Nous vous avons préparé une garde-robe bien fournie et une salle d'essayage. J'ai besoin que vous vous changiez rapidement, puis que vous reveniez me voir pour la coiffure et le maquillage. »

Arrachant rudement son bras de la prise du jeune homme, Snape renifla et fila vers la cabine d'essayages désignée.

« Je ne supporterais jamais une telle attitude ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme, visiblement offensé par le comportement grossier de Snape.

« Tant mieux pour vous » grommela le sombre homme, claquant la porte derrière lui. « Garde-robe » grogna-t-il, fixant avec consternation une chemise de soie blanche dont l'avant était muni de lacets, et un pantalon noir aussi moulant que possible. 'Au moins les bottes déchirent' pensa-t-il en déplaçant les hautes bottes noires brillantes de côté. Se mettant rapidement en action, il retira ses robes d'enseignant et son pantalon, puis s'attaqua à la charge embarrassante d'enfiler son 'costume'. « Oh, vous vous foutez de ma gueule » gronda-t-il quand il tenta pour la troisième fois de fermer le pantalon noir sur ses sous-vêtements. Se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre, il réalisa qu'on pouvait voir chaque pli infime de son caleçon retroussé à travers le tissu fin du pantalon.

« Cinq minutes, Professeur Snape. »

Il y eut quelques coups à la porte et le type efféminé passa sa tête par la porte.

« Oh non, non, non. Ce pantalon n'est pas censé être porté avec des sous-vêtements.

-Dans ce cas, avec quoi suis-je censé le porter ? » grommela Snape.

-Rien. A la commando. Je reviens dans une minute pour vos cheveux et le maquillage. »

Il gloussa et referma la porte derrière lui avant que Snape puisse la lui claquer au nez.

.

oOo

.

« Vous avez une peau géniale » dit la femme en passant légèrement un pinceau sur ses pommettes. « Un peu pâle, mais la texture est incroyable. Regardez-moi. »

Il s'exécuta et elle passa le pinceau à mascara sur ses cils.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi donner un peu de volume à vos cheveux et vous serez parfait. »

.

oOo

.

« Oh, vous êtes une vraie merveille » chantonna le jeune efféminé alors qu'il accompagnait Snape à travers le couloir vers la zone d'attente. « Une sombre engeance masculine. Vous serez parfait pour ce shooting. Nous avons un léger changement pour notre rôle féminin. Nous avions pris un modèle américain, mais elle a eu quelques soucis de voyage. Vous savez comment sont ces américains. Mais je suis sûr que vous allez être satisfait par sa remplaçante. Et la voilà.

Snape suivit le doigt pointé du jeune homme. Elle portait une tenue d'ancienne mode, une grande jupe s'évasant depuis sa taille fine, de tentatrices épaules nues au dessus de la ligne de sa chemise. Le corsage était lacé serré contre son corps, donnant du volume à ses seins. 'Eh bien, ça peut être amusant, après tout' pensa-t-il en regardant sa coiffeuse se charger d'une masse de boucles châtain pour l'écarter du visage et les faire cascader sur son dos.

« Voici Mark, votre photographe et metteur en scène, je voulais juste vous laisser entre ses mains compétentes.

-Professeur Snape » l'interpela un grand homme mince. « Je ne peux pas vous remercier suffisamment pour avoir accepté de faire ce shooting pour la couverture avec nous. Vous avez exactement l'allure que nous cherchions pour ce roman en particulier. Maintenant, je sais que Minerva a dit que vous étiez un peu réticent à propos de ça, mais je voulais juste vous assurer que nous resterons en privé. Juste vous, moi et notre héroïne. Tout à fait intime. Là, laissez-moi vous présenter à notre demoiselle. Miss Granger? Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre? »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il observait la femme se tourner vers eux, révélant le visage familier d'Hermione Granger, ancienne insupportable je-sais-tout, une des trois du trio infernal, devenue une femme mature et mortellement sexy.

« Professeur Snape ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux glissant sur l'ouverture de la chemise lacée puis sur la bosse difficilement manquable de son pantalon noir serré.« Je n'avais aucune idée…

-Oh, vous vous connaissez tous les deux? » demanda Mark, les attrapant chacun par un coude. « Eh bien, si c'est pas sympa. J'espère que tous les deux vous vous amuserez bien ensemble. Maintenant, voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais vous placer dans différentes poses. Je prendrais plusieurs photos de chacune avec des appareils moldus et sorciers. Nous aimons contrôler les mouvements des prises magiques autant que possible. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si je dirige vos actions. Entre les poses, si quelque chose semble naturel, suivez votre instinct et tentez le coup, le but étant de s'amuser. Gardez juste en tête chaud, chaud, chaud. Le sexe vend. _(Ah ça, y'a pas à dire ^^)_Maintenant je vais vous placer. Severus, si tu veux bien la prendre dans tes bras. C'est ça, n'hésite pas à caler tes hanches contre elle. Hermione, regarde-le intensément, mets ta main droite sur son épaule. Parfait. »

Le son d'un clic de déclencheur se fit entendre.

« Eh bien, c'est assez bizarre » murmura Hermione tout en fixant ses yeux.

« En effet » grogna Snape, particulièrement conscient de son corps pressé contre ses parties peu couvertes.

« Severus, peux-tu enfoncer tes doigts dans ses cheveux ? » lui lança Mark de derrière son appareil. « Oh oui, c'est ça » gémit-il alors qu'il se déplaçait autour du couple en prenant photo après photo. « Okay, tenez cette pose. Ne bougez pas. » Il prit quelques photos supplémentaires. « Parfait. Maintenant Hermione, lève la main et fais jouer tes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Vos cheveux sont plus doux que ce à quoi je m'attendais » murmura-t-elle, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses longues mèches noires.

« Oui. Ils ont été bouffés.

-Bouffés ? Eh bien, vous devriez vous souvenir de ça à l'avenir. Ca vous va vraiment bien.

-Je m'y efforcerai » lâcha-t-il, un léger sourire sarcastique agitant les coins de sa bouche.

« Extra » lâcha Mark en abaissant son appareil. « Maintenant, Severus, baisse tes deux mains et attrape son popotin. C'est ça, agrippe-le, attire-la contre toi fort. Maintenant, ne bougez plus.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Granger ? Votre cœur semble battre un peu vite.

-Oui, oui. Ca va. » Elle retint un grognement alors que ses grandes mains serraient son cul et ça, était-ce ses pouces? Qui traçaient des cercles ?

« Parfait, parfait » acquiesça Mark, semblant incapable de voir la véritable tension qui se construisait entre ses modèles. « J'adore cette expression sur ton visage, Hermione. Maintenant, Severus, va t'installer dans ses cheveux, c'est ça, contre sa gorge. Oui, comme ça.

-Est-ce que vous venez de me sentir? » haleta-t-elle.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je tente tant bien que mal de respirer au travers de cette masse de boucles que vous appelez 'cheveux'. Peut-être que ceci sera mieux » lâcha-t-il un peu fort, se tournant vers Mark alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux d'un côté pour installer ses cheveux contre la peau nue de sa gorge.

« Oh, tu as raison, Severus, bien vu » gronda joyeusement Mark en prenant tout un tas de photos.

« Ohhhh » souffla doucement Hermione. « Venez-vous de lécher ma gorge ?

-Je dois confesser que c'est le cas » ronronna-t-il, ses lèvres taquinant la douce peau. « Je commençais à m'ennuyer et cela n'aidait pas, mais je me suis demandé si vous étiez aussi délicieuse que le prétendais votre odeur.

-Ok, Hermione, tourne-toi un peu pour me faire face et je veux que tu baisses lentement ta main gauche du haut en bas de sa chemise et sur l'avant de son pantalon pour l'installer sur sa branche et ses baies. Oh. Juste. Comme. Ca » ponctua Mark sur chaque mot, d'un click de photographie.

Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que trembler quand elle atteignit l'avant de son pantalon et engloba ses parties de sa main, et il se crispa et durcit, un bas gémissement brûlant résonnant contre sa gorge.

« Eh bien, quelque chose est réellement en train de remuer » murmura-t-elle. « Ou bien votre branche pousse, ou bien votre pantalon rétrécit.

-Je ne crois pas que ce pantalon puisse devenir plus petit, Miss Granger »marmonna-t-il, éloignant son visage de son cou pour baisser les yeux sur les siens. « Et je n'ai pas de branche. J'ai une queue. Et oui, dans le contexte, ma queue est en train de grandir. C'est une réaction physique naturelle au fait que quelqu'un la touche. Oh, allez » s'esclaffa-t-il sombrement à l'air choqué de son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend le plus ? Que j'aie une queue ? Ou qu'elle soit fonctionnelle? N'aviez-vous pas remarqué que je suis un homme?

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Professeur Snape » murmura-t-elle en retour, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur son épaisseur s'allongeant. « J'ai remarqué que vous étiez un homme quand j'ai eu treize ans. Je présume que je suis juste choquée d'entendre 'queue' sortir de votre bouche. C'était plutôt inattendu.

-Je peux vous jurer être capable de dire bien plus. Je peux être assez grossier quand je souhaite l'être. Est-ce que cela vous excite ? Voudriez-vous que je sorte des grossièretés pour vous ?

-Hermione ? Qu'as-tu sous ta robe? » demanda Mark, baissant son appareil.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Sous ta robe ? Des bas, des chaussures, un jupon ? Qu'est-ce que l'habilleuse avait pour toi ?

-Oh, juste ma culotte.

-Pas de bas, pieds nus ? Adorable. Okay, maintenant, Severus, je veux que tu ramènes ta main sur sa jambe gauche pour relever sa jupe. Maintenant Hermione enroule ta jambe autour de sa hanche. Severus, aide-la à se maintenir en place. Parfait. Ok, arque ton dos. Merveilleux, j'adore ça. » Il s'interrompit, surveillant le couple. « Severus, peux tu baisser le haut de sa robe avec ta main droite, montre-nous un sein. Oh oui, couvre-le de ta main. »

Hermione laissa échapper un doux gémissement alors que son pouce glissait contre son mamelon.

« Eh bien, ça, ça ne va pas » ronchonna Mark. « Je peux toujours voir l'aréole et le téton. On peut montrer un sein, mais pas le moindre téton. Oh, bien, Severus, excellent. Tiens-le.

-Vous n'avez pas à le lécher » siffla Hermione, tentant de ne pas trembler. « Vous pouviez vous contenter de le couvrir avec votre bouche.

-Oui » dit-il, tenant son téton entre ses dents pour pouvoir parler. « Mais comment aurais-je pu m'amuser sans ça ? Minerva a dit que je devais essayer de m'y amuser. Vous ne voudriez pas gâcher une de mes rares occasions de me détendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois réellement que vous êtes en train de vous exciter, Miss Granger. Votre téton est dur.

-C'est une réaction physique naturelle au fait que quelqu'un le lèche.

-Touché » s'esclaffa-t-il, bavant légèrement sur le bourgeon tendu, avant de le reprendre en bouche, sa langue le caressant doucement. « Mais je pense toujours que vous êtes excitée.

-Super » conclut Mark. « Ca suffit pour cette position-là. Mettez-vous à genoux et faites-vous face, tous les deux. Hermione, essaie de garder ta jupe en l'air, je veux garder ta jambe gauche à l'œil. Adorable » marmonna-t-il en allant et venant autour d'eux. « Hermione, tourne-toi vers moi, parfait, maintenant écarte un peu les jambes. Ok, Severus, maintenant, tu ramènes ta main droite et tu la mets bien haut sur sa cuisse droite. Hermione, tu peux utiliser ta main droite sur son épaule pour te maintenir. Maintenant, laisse-moi arranger ta jupe. Parfait. Sexy. Que fait-il avec cette main sous ta jupe? »gloussa le photographe. « J'en sais rien. Maintenant, tenez bon. » Il prit plusieurs nouveaux clichés.

« Je pense que vous devenez très excitée » murmura Snape. « Je peux sentir la chaleur de votre entrejambe. Hermione tenta de ne pas gémir alors qu'il remontait lentement sa main de quelques centimètres. « Je parie que votre sexe dégouline tout à fait et supplie que je le touche. » Il glissa sa main un peu plus haut encore.

« Je suis totalement amoureux de cette pose » lâcha Mark. « Je pense que je vais essayer de capturer ça avec l'appareil photo magique. » Il se détourna pour changer d'appareil, et Severus profita de l'instant pour finir le trajet sur sa cuisse.

« Je vous prie d'arrêter » siffla-t-elle. « Il est juste à côté.

-Et c'est un crétin aveugle. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici. De plus, vous voulez que je vous fasse jouir. Votre jolie petite chatte ne fait que supplier pour que je la touche. » Hermione retint un cri alors qu'il faisait légèrement courir le bout de ses doigts sur le centre de sa culotte de coton. « Je peux sentir à quel point votre petit con est brûlant et affamé, à quel point vous voulez que je vous touche.

-Stop » marmonna-t-elle. _)_

« Non » marmonna-t-il en retour, son doigt insistant travaillant l'élastique de sa culotte contre le pli de son aine. « Vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête.

-Si je le veux » grommela-t-elle, écarta inconsciemment les jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« Votre bouche est peut-être en train de dire 'stop' mais votre corps crie 'Oh oui Professeur, faites courir votre doigt sur ma chatte, frottez mon clitoris et faites-moi jouir. »

Hermione laissa échapper un doux halètement alors que son doigt se glissait entre ses plis humides et repérait rapidement le clitoris.

« Oh, c'est parfait » cria Mark. « Maintenant je vais vous demander de tenir cette position pendant quelques minutes pour que je puisse faire des photos avec mon nouvel appareil. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est le seul moyen de prendre une photo magique sans que vous vous deux ne remuiez dans tous les sens une fois qu'elle sera développée.

-Aucun problème. Nous allons bien » dit Snape à voix haute, son corps restant parfaitement immobile alors que son doigt allait et venait soigneusement sur son clitoris. « Prenez autant de temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Les doigts d'Hermione se serrèrent sur son épaule et elle essaya de ne pas gémir alors qu'il frottait, caressait et taquinait gentiment son clitoris. Un léger sourire agita les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il l'observait lutter pour maintenir son attitude.

« Tu es absolument magnifique, Hermione » annonça Mark, s'agitant derrière l'appareil. « Ok, maintenant, quelques mouvements contrôlés. Severus, je veux que tu te penches légèrement pour venir installer ton visage contre son cou, magnifique, on ne bouge plus.

-Eh bien, c'est pratique » gronda Snape, prenant avantage du mouvement pour presser un long doigt en elle. « Votre con semble absolument incroyable, Miss Granger. Serré, brûlant, trempé. » Il grogna contre son oreille, et sa langue caressa son lobe. « Je me surprends à me demander si votre goût serait aussi délectable que cette sensation. J'adorerais plonger ma langue dans votre humidité et lécher tous ces liquides qui gouttent dans la paume de ma main. Ou peut-être que je ne veux qu'enfoncer mon sexe en vous et vous écouter gémir et crier alors que je vais et je viens en vous, en votre chaleur. Putain, vous êtes si brûlante. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que serait vous sentir autour de ma queue. Cette simple idée me donne envie de venir » gémit-il à son oreille, tout en faisant lentement aller et venir son doigt en elle. Arrondissant sa main, il s'arrangea pour que sa paume caresse son clitoris tendu.

Hermione haleta doucement, posant sa tête sur la sienne alors que son doigt et sa voix soyeuse envoyait des vagues de plaisir dans l'ensemble de son corps. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui la poussait vers le précipice, sa main talentueuse ou ses paroles perverses émises de sa familière voix de baryton.

« Par les sept enfers, je veux arracher ce pantalon pour m'enfoncer dans votre chatte et vous baiser jusqu'à ce que vous hurliez. C'est exactement ça » gémit-il doucement à son oreille. « C'est ça, imaginez que c'est ma queue qui vous prends et jouissez pour moi. »

Une explosion de plaisir éclata en elle, faisant retomber sa tête en arrière et arquer involontairement son corps, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle retint difficilement le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tremblant contre sa main, elle le laissa soutenir son poids alors qu'elle chevauchait les vagues de son extase. Quelque part derrière elle, elle entendait Mark qui continuait à prendre ses photos.

« Oh c'est magnifique Hermione. J'adore ça. C'est tellement croyable. C'est comme si tu ressentais réellement la passion. Tu es vraiment douée. »

Elle luttait toujours pour reprendre son souffle, quand Snape l'attira en avant, contre lui. Fixant son profond regard, elle garda sa main sur son épaule, tout en laissant l'autre redescendre le long de son ventre pour saisir son engin au travers du fin pantalon. Le pressant, elle fit lentement aller et venir sa main de haut en bas, son pouce traçant des cercles sur le sommet.

« Si vous continuez à ce rythme, je vais venir dans mon pantalon comme un puceau » gronda-t-il.

« Ca me semblerait juste » murmura-t-elle doucement, le pressant plus fort ici-bas, refermant sa main sur lui.

« Oh, continuez à vous regarder l'un l'autre comme ça » marmonna Mark. « C'est trop chaud. Est-ce que vous ne sentez pas ce désir ? »

Severus gémit tout bas tout en tentant de garder ses hanches immobiles, sa main sur son pantalon, sur son sexe, était juste ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre fou, mais pas assez pour qu'il jouisse.

« Oh, quelle saleté. Mon engin a planté » grommela Mark. « Ca risque de prendre une seconde » ajouta-t-il en se détournant du couple pour poser l'appareil sur une table couverte d'accessoires. « Tenez bon. »

Gardant les yeux fixés sur le dos tourné du photographe, Hermione agrippa plus fermement le sexe de Snape, le maintenant entre son pouce et ses doigts alors qu'elle les bougeait rapidement de haut en bas. Avec une expression douloureuse sur son visage, Snape approcha sa grande main, et couvrit cette petite main de la sienne, s'agrippant lui-même de plus près et bougeant leurs mains plus vite sur son érection. Elle regarda avec fascination le jeu des émotions sur son visage alors que ses hanches bougeaient rythmiquement contre leurs doigts. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et se refermèrent alors qu'un bas grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres et que son corps se tendait avant qu'il ne se frotte à nouveau contre elle, son sexe pulsant alors qu'il se vidait dans son pantalon, une chaleur humide apparaissant au travers du fin tissu pour mouiller sa paume. « Merde » siffla-t-il doucement alors que son corps se crispait sous la force de sa jouissance.

« Ca va, vous deux ? » demanda Mark, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Il a une crampe dans la jambe et il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes » sourit innocemment Hermione. « Pensez-vous que nous pouvons faire une pause ? »

Mark les fixa, surpris, comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il était face à deux êtres humains et pas à deux mannequins qu'il déplaçait à son bon vouloir.

« Ok. S'il le faut vraiment. Allez donc vous étirez les jambes et faire un tour au petit coin. Je pense qu'il y a quelques trucs à grignoter et boire dans le dressing room. J'ai besoin que vous reveniez dans vingt minutes maxi, pas une seconde plus tard.

-Merci » marmonna Hermione, sautant sur ses pieds et s'avançant rapidement vers l'autre pièce, Severus sur ses talons.

« Eh bien, c'était juste » s'esclaffa-t-elle, le laissant prendre la tête pour l'autre pièce, avant de fermer et cadenasser la porte de sorts.

« Je pense avoir ruiné leur costume » lâcha Severus dans son dos.

Se tournant lentement, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et son souffle s'accéléra à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Snape s'était laissé aller contre le mur face à elle, sa chemise de soie blanche à la main, son pantalon serré ouvert révélant son ventre pâle et l'os de sa hanche, ainsi que quelques poils noirs apparaissant au bas de l'ouverture en V, sa baguette dans sa main serrée.

« Venez. Laissez-moi vous aider » soupira-t-elle d'une voix rauque, s'approchant en quelques pas en tendant sa baguette. Plaçant sa main sur son ventre, elle agita sa baguette en murmurant 'Récurvit'. Relevant sa baguette, elle laissa sa main glisser sur son ventre puis plus bas, dans l'ouverture de son pantalon, attrapant doucement son sexe qui se réveillait.

« Voilà, tout propre » annonça-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau sensible.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? » gronda-t-il, sa voix riche s'enveloppant de désir.

« Tout à fait certaine » dit-elle, glissant sa main plus bas pour saisir ses testicules. « Voudriez-vous que j'y passe ma langue juste pour en être sûrs ?

-Si cela ne vous pose pas problème. C'est important qu'il soit propre.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème » lui sourit-elle malicieusement, ses mains repoussant rapidement le pantalon au bas de ses hanches et de ses cuisses. « La propreté est très importante.

-Oh, bordel de merde, Hermione » cria-t-il d'une voix enragée alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux pour passer sa langue sur son érection grandissante. Enfonçant sa main dans ses boucles, il grogna légèrement alors qu'elle faisait aller et venir sa bouche sur sa queue. « Vous avez vraiment grandi pour être, une fois adulte, la plus belle et talentueuse sorcière qui soit » siffla-t-il, les yeux baissés pour se regarder disparaître dans sa bouche ouverte. « Continuez ça et je ne pourrais pas faire autre chose que vous baiser.

-Est-ce une promesse ou une menace, Professeur Snape ? » Elle releva un regard innocent sur lui, ses doigts taquinant toujours la douce peau de son sexe.

« Oh, c'est une promesse, ma petite effrontée » gronda-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle pour la soulever dans ses bras. Se tournant, il la déposa sur la table des snacks, écartant les sachets de chips et envoyant les bouteilles de bièraubeurre s'écraser au sol. « Mais d'abord… » il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. Entourant son cou de ses bras, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sa langue s'élançant pour rencontrer la sienne, se tordant et tournant en une danse complexe. « Mmmm. Et encore une chose » gronda-t-il, relevant sa jupe et baissant sa culotte sur ses chevilles. « Je dois goûter un peu, juste un petit, tout petit avant-goût. » Ecartant ses jambes il vint à son tour à genoux et lécha son centre. Elle haleta alors que sa langue traçait des cercles sur son clitoris, le léchant et le taquinant.

« Oh Severus. C'est si bon. Mais nous n'avons plus que quatorze minutes » haleta-t-elle, refermant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai » grommela-t-il, se redressant pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle pouvait le sentir se prendre en main et s'aligner contre son entrée pour se presser lentement en avant dans son étroitesse. « Merde » gronda-t-il, ses lèvres serrées contre les siennes. Agrippant ses hanches, il l'embrassa encore, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche en suivant le rythme de ses hanches. Se redressant, il baissa les yeux sur elle, allongée sur ces paquets de chips aplatis, ses cheveux éparpillés comme un halo. « Vous savez, Minerva m'a dit que je m'amuserais aujourd'hui, et je déteste avoir à dire qu'elle avait raison. »

Hermione grogna, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. « Elle m'a dit la même chose. Hey, pourquoi arrêtez-vous ?

-Vous lui avez parlé de cette séance photo ?

-Oui, quand elle m'a appelée pour me demander de prendre la place du modèle américain qui ne pouvait pas venir. Au début, je ne voulais pas, mais elle a dit que méritais de m'amuser un peu de temps en temps.

-Hermione ? Vous vous payez ma tête ? » demanda-t-il lentement en fixant son visage. « Eh bien, je veux dire, oui, vous vous payez ma tête, puisque vous vous payez l'ensemble de ma personne » reprit-il devant son expression incrédule. « Mais sans ça, aviez-vous peut-être mentionné à Minerva que je vous plaisais ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Oui. Pourquoi ?

« Quelle vieille commère indiscrète » marmonna-t-il, bougeant lentement ses hanches, faisant aller et venir sa queue à un bon rythme stable.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ? » grogna Hermione, appréciant la sensation de ses mouvements en elle.

« C'est juste qu'une fois, après un ou dix whiskey pur feu, j'ai mentionné quelle femme incroyable, attirante et fascinante vous étiez devenue après avoir quitté Poudlard et que je n'aurais pas été contre vous connaître sur un plan plus personnel.

-Donc, vous pensez qu'elle a arrangé ça ?

-C'est exactement ce que je pense.

-Quelle vieille commère indiscrète » ricana Hermione.

« Exactement. Je ne sais pas si je dois la maudire ou lui faire un câlin » marmonna-t-il, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. « Peut-être que nous devrions aller discuter ensemble d'une possible vengeance devant un déjeuner et un verre, si vous êtes libre après ?

-J'adorerais aller dîner avec vous, Severus Snape. Mais si maintenant tu pouvais juste… » Elle arqua son dos, agrippant plus fermement sa taille de ses jambes.

« Me contenter de te baiser ? » gronda-t-il, agrippant ses hanches pour la prendre plus fort. « C'est avec plaisir.

-Oh, c'est tellement bon, Severus » cria-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite dans sa chaleur trempée. « Oui là » haleta-t-elle lorsque son membre frotta le point spécial en elle.

Se penchant sur elle il prit ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux alors qu'il continuait de bouger ses hanches, s'amenant de plus en plus profondément en elle. « Merde, sorcière. Tu es tellement bonne, je vais venir » haleta-t-il alors qu'elle gémissait et se tendait sous lui. « C'est ça, sorcière, jouis pour moi » gronda-t-il, ses hanches bougeant à présent franchement. Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'elle hurlait, ses muscles le serrant fortement alors qu'elle jouissait.

« Oh, Severus » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tremblait sous la force de son orgasme.

Toc, toc, toc. De forts coups se firent entendre à la porte. « On y retourne dans une minute » les appela une voix.

« On vient » rugit Snape alors qu'il explosait, son sexe sursautant alors qu'il se vidait en elle.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Aë : Bon ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci (enfin, sauf les deux dernières pages XD).

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah, moi j'ai vraiment adoré cet OS ! Bon, on voit tout de suite où on va arriver, mais je trouve que c'est encore mieux :p

Et les paroles de Severus sont justes…. Une merveille :D Je me répète, mais j'en veux un comme ça :D

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et bien quel chapitre... j'en suis toute retournée XD Aë, tu t'es donné du mal, mais je peux te dire que ça en valait la peine, ce chapitre était :WOW y a pas d'autres mots ^^ Maintenant j'en suis certaine, j'aime aussi Bari Sax, et j'espère voir d'autre fics aussi terribles que celle-ci. Merci Aë pour ton formidable travail et pour cette super fic.

.

Aë : Ne dis pas 'chapitre' elles vont toutes attendre une suite ^^ C'est un OS, un OS ^^

Et vu le mal que j'ai eu dessus, tant mieux ^^

Je vais sûrement attaquer plein d'autres fics de Bari Sax… Dans tous les cas je ferais sa LMxLL ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Des romans d'amour » renifla-t-il, arrachant le papier de sa main. « Je ne vais sans doute pas poser seul ? Quel sera le témoin de ma mortification ? **(Toujours à dramatiser celui-là ^^)**

.

« Nous vous avons préparé une garde-robe bien fournie et une salle d'essayage. **(Comment ça, une garde-robe bien fournie ? Il ne sera pas tout nu ? C'est quoi c't'arnaque )**

.

« Garde-robe » grogna-t-il, fixant avec consternation une chemise de soie blanche dont l'avant était muni de lacets, et un pantalon noir aussi moulant que possible. **(Maim-miam XD)** 'Au moins les bottes déchirent' pensa-t-il en déplaçant les hautes bottes noires brillantes de côté. **(Ok, si tu préfères ne met QUE les bottes et rien d'autre XD)**

Se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre, il réalisa qu'on pouvait voir chaque pli infime de son caleçon retroussé à travers le tissu fin du pantalon. _(Pas grave, enlève-le :D)_

.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi donner un peu de volume à vos cheveux et vous serez parfait. » _(Quelqu'un qui touche les cheveux de Snape ?! Sacrilège !)_

.

Mais je suis sûr que vous allez être satisfait par sa remplaçante. _(Sans aucun doute :p)_

.

Là, laissez-moi vous présenter à notre demoiselle. Miss Granger? _(Et patatra !)_

.

« Professeur Snape ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux glissant sur l'ouverture de la chemise lacée puis sur la bosse difficilement manquable de son pantalon noir serré. _(Hum hum :D)_

_._

Gardez juste en tête chaud, chaud, chaud. Le sexe vend. _(Ah ça, y'a pas à dire ^^)_

.

« Severus, peux-tu enfoncer tes doigts dans ses cheveux ? » _(Seulement dans ses cheveux ? Roooh mais quelle remarque déplacée ^^ Franchement je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient ^^) _Aë : J'ai eu un doute c'est lke genre de choses que dit Sev4 d'hébitude ^^

.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Granger ? Votre cœur semble battre un peu vite. _(Naaaan tu crois ?)_ **(Sans blague ? ^^)**

-Oui, oui. Ca va. » Elle retint un grognement alors que ses grandes mains serraient son cul et ça, était-ce ses pouces? Qui traçaient des cercles ? **( et il en profite, en plus XD)**

.

« Ohhhh » souffla doucement Hermione. « Venez-vous de lécher ma gorge ? **(XD)**

-Je dois confesser que c'est le cas » ronronna-t-il, ses lèvres taquinant la douce peau. « Je commençais à m'ennuyer et cela n'aidait pas, mais je me suis demandé si vous étiez aussi délicieuse que le prétendais votre odeur. _(Grrr)_ **(Bah, c'est une excuse qui en vaut bien une autre, finalement ^^)**

-Ok, Hermione, tourne-toi un peu pour me faire face et je veux que tu baisses lentement ta main gauche du haut en bas de sa chemise et sur l'avant de son pantalon pour l'installer sur sa branche et ses baies. _(Quelle magnifique métaphore :p)_ **(XD quelle jolie expression ^^) **

.

« Eh bien, quelque chose est réellement en train de remuer » murmura-t-elle. « Ou bien votre branche pousse, ou bien votre pantalon rétrécit.**(Je parie sur la branche ^^)**

-Je ne crois pas que ce pantalon puisse devenir plus petit, Miss Granger » _(Excellent ! ^^ J'suis écroulée là ^^)_.

N'aviez-vous pas remarqué que je suis un homme? _(Moi rien ne m'étonne :p)_

.

Est-ce que cela vous excite ? Voudriez-vous que je sorte des grossièretés pour vous ? _(Moi oui ! J'aimerai beaucoup !)_

.

Ok, arque ton dos. Merveilleux, j'adore ça. » **(Hermione aussi, je crois ^^)**Il s'interrompit, surveillant le couple. « Severus, peux tu baisser le haut de sa robe avec ta main droite, montre-nous un sein. Oh oui, couvre-le de ta main. » _(C'est pour quel roman déjà ? ^^) _Aë : Je ne sais pas mais je peux t'en proposer plusieurs pour lesquels ça irait XD

.

-Vous n'avez pas à le lécher » siffla Hermione, tentant de ne pas trembler. **(Severus fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme et il a bien raison ^^)** « Vous pouviez vous contenter de le couvrir avec votre bouche.

.

-C'est une réaction physique naturelle au fait que quelqu'un le lèche. _(Et paf !) _Aë : Le chien ? Ok, mauvaise blague XD**(Et retour à l'envoyeur XD)**

.

Que fait-il avec cette main sous ta jupe? »_ (A ton avis ?! Il ne joue pas à la pétanque je que sache :p)_ Aë : Dans le contexte ça serait plutôt elle… Ok, c'est sans doute ma pire vanne de toute ma vie XD

.

-Stop » marmonna-t-elle. _(Comment peut-elle dire une chose pareille ?! 0_o)_

« Non » marmonna-t-il en retour, son doigt insistant travaillant l'élastique de sa culotte contre le pli de son aine. « Vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête. **(Nous non plus XD)**

-Si je le veux » grommela-t-elle, écarta inconsciemment les jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. **(Petite dévergondée, va ^^)**

« Votre bouche est peut-être en train de dire 'stop' mais votre corps crie 'Oh oui Professeur, faites courir votre doigt sur ma chatte, frottez mon clitoris et faites-moi jouir. » **(Je crois que même Trelawney aurait été capable de deviner ça XD)**

« Oh, c'est parfait » cria Mark. « Maintenant je vais vous demander de tenir cette position pendant quelques minutes pour que je puisse faire des photos avec mon nouvel appareil. _(Comme c'est pratique !)_Je sais que c'est dur, _(Dur c'est le mot :p)_**(No comment XD)** Aë : Tu t'abstiens et elle non ? C'est quoi c't'arnaque ?

-Aucun problème. Nous allons bien » dit Snape à voix haute, son corps restant parfaitement immobile alors que son doigt allait et venait soigneusement sur son clitoris. « Prenez autant de temps qu'il vous faudra. » **( Roooh, faux jeton, va ^^)**

.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui la poussait vers le précipice, sa main talentueuse ou ses paroles perverses émises de sa familière voix de baryton. **(Probablement les deux ^^) **Aë : A qui le dis tu ^^

.

« Oh c'est magnifique Hermione. J'adore ça. C'est tellement croyable. **(Sans blague bis? XD) ** C'est comme si tu ressentais réellement la passion. Tu es vraiment douée. »_ (Et lui réellement débile et aveugle :p)_

.

« Si vous continuez à ce rythme, je vais venir dans mon pantalon comme un puceau » gronda-t-il. _(Donnant-donnant Sev :p)_

« Oh, continuez à vous regarder l'un l'autre comme ça » marmonna Mark. « C'est trop chaud. Est-ce que vous ne sentez pas ce désir ? » _(Lui il est réellement con ^^)_**(Il est pas croyable ce photographe, non mais quel idiot ^^)**

.

« Oh, quelle saleté. Mon engin a planté » _(Au contraire de l'engin de Severus…)_Aë : Honnêtement, une des raisons pour lesquels les j'ai eu du mal sur cet OS (outre sa longueur) c'est tous ces sous-entendus du photographe. Il est possible que j'en aie rajouté sur certains endroits où j'étais pas sûre qu'il y en avait en VO, mais voilà ^^''**(J'en connais un autre qui voudrait que son engin soit planté XD**

.

J'ai besoin que vous reveniez dans vingt minutes maxi, pas une seconde plus tard. _(Oh, vingt minutes ce sera largement suffisant :p)_

.

Se tournant lentement, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et son souffle s'accéléra à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Snape s'était laissé aller contre le mur face à elle, sa chemise de soie blanche à la main, son pantalon serré ouvert révélant son ventre pâle et l'os de sa hanche, ainsi que quelques poils noirs apparaissant au bas de l'ouverture en V, sa baguette dans sa main serrée. _(Oooh vision idyllique !) _Aë : Je rappelle que je n'offre ni protections de claviers ni nouveaux claviers en cas de dégâts de bave ou tout autre fluide corporel consécutifs aux lectures de mes trads.

.

« Tout à fait certaine » dit-elle, glissant sa main plus bas pour saisir ses testicules. « Voudriez-vous que j'y passe ma langue juste pour en être sûrs ? _(Quel sens du devoir quand même) _Aë : Ah, ces gryffondors ^^**(Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux... on n'est jamais assez prudent XD)**

-Si cela ne vous pose pas problème. C'est important qu'il soit propre. **(on comprend tout à fait ^^)**

.

« Oh Severus. C'est si bon. Mais nous n'avons plus que quatorze minutes » haleta-t-elle, refermant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _(Ah, faut pas dépasser le timing ^^)_

.

« Vous savez, Minerva m'a dit que je m'amuserais aujourd'hui, et je déteste avoir à dire qu'elle avait raison. » _(Oui, mais bon là Sev tu peux faire un effort :p Tu pourras même t'accorder un sourire sarcastique quand tu lui raconteras tout ^^)_

Hermione grogna, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. « Elle m'a dit la même chose. Hey, pourquoi arrêtez-vous ? _(Aaah c'était un coup monté (dans tous les sens du terme ^^))_

.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ? » grogna Hermione, appréciant la sensation de ses mouvements en elle. _(Une conversation pendant l'acte. Pourquoi pas :) )_

.

-J'adorerais aller dîner avec vous, Severus Snape. Mais si maintenant tu pouvais juste… » _(Oui, moins de blabla, plus d'action !) _

.

Toc, toc, toc. De forts coups se firent entendre à la porte. « On y retourne dans une minute » les appela une voix. _(Pile poil dans les temps ! Timing parfait ^^)_


End file.
